Brother or Stranger?
by Ariyana
Summary: Thor is confused over Loki's sudden change in emotions. He's left wondering if he ever knew his brother at all. Originally written for a prompt on livejournal NorseKink community.


**Author's Note:** Written for a livejournal Norsekink prompt! Requester wanted Thor to have an emotional freakout over Loki's sudden change in character, during the first Thor movie's climax.

**Brother or Stranger?**

Thor knew not what to think as he chased after his brother, only to reach the Bifrost too late. He was bewildered by the sight. Was his brother truly trying to destroy Jotunheim? It didn't seem real. Never had he known his brother to harbor such hatred, even when they fought side by side in battle against a common foe. He had never witnessed Loki being so malevolent.

"You can't stop it! The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki spoke, confirming what Thor had already realized.

Instinctively he moved forward in an attempt to break the ice that kept the gate open, but he quickly felt the pain of another jolt from Gungnir, knocking him off his feet and momentarily winding him. Though he shook it off, swiftly climbing back to his feet. A look of hurt on his face as he gazed into his brother's crazed eyes.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked, the pain of Loki's betrayal touching his voice. What had he done that made his brother want to kill him? Why did he seek to destroy an entire realm? The Loki he knew was mischievous and sometimes a bit vicious, but a cold blooded killer? That wasn't the Loki he knew...though he had to wonder if he had known his brother at all.

"To prove to Father that I am a worthy son. When he awakes I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki explained, a cold determination yet quiet desperation within his tone.

"You _can't kill_ an entire race!" Thor protested, only wanting his brother to see reason. He knew not why Loki felt he had to prove he was a worthy son. Was this the same brother who insisted that going to Jotunheim was madness? Had his brother not been standing within this very chamber when their Father had cast him out for bringing the realm to the brink of war? It didn't make sense that Loki, always marked as the smart one of the two brothers would think destroying an entire race would please their Father.

"Why not?" Loki scoffed. "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? _You _could have killed them all with your bare hands." He continued closing the distance between them.

It took all of his willpower not to flinch at his brother's words. They were true, but that was before when he had been blinded by his need for glory. Laufey and his father had been right. He had been just a boy looking to prove himself. "I've changed." Thor affirmed, locking his gaze on his brother.

"So have I." Loki replied firmly, before striking Thor with the end of Gungnir. "Now fight me." He insisted, striking Thor yet again. Though this time the blow was strong enough to knock Thor off his feet.

However he didn't stay down long, climbing to his feet yet again. Listening to his younger brother rant as he did so. He couldn't fathom the rage that he was seeing. Rage that was boiling over like molten lava, when Loki had always been the calm and level headed son of Odin. Thor's mind was racing, trying to comprehend it all. What had possessed his brother so that he was acting as if none of them ever cared or ever loved him?

"I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you, Brother!" Thor shouted, almost losing his own grip on his own emotions. Loki's words were like daggers, being repeatedly thrown at his heart.

"I'm not your brother. I never was."

Instinctively Thor shook his head, rebuffing the younger man's words. "Loki, this is madness." Thor pleaded angrily. He had no idea why Loki would dare say such a thing to him. Though deep down, he was beginning to wonder if this was his brother or if someone had taken his brother's place.

"Is it madness?" Loki asked, his eyes beginning to glisten. "Is it? _Is it_?" He asked again, coming unglued before Thor's very eyes. A wary expression crossed Thor's face as he watched his brother shed tears while his body shook with rage. He couldn't remember a time he had ever seen Loki cry in front of him. Not even from injury. In fact many had accused his brother of lacking in emotions, but here he was shedding tears and spewing venomous words.

"Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman!" Loki added with a sneer. Those words causing Thor to straighten his stance even as he refused to verbally reply. The expression on his face giving more away than he would have liked in regards to his budding feelings for Jane.

"Oh. It was!" Loki said, a hint of surprise to his voice. _Brother...don't you dare_. Thor thought, feeling himself growing angrier by the second. He could take all the attacks launched at his person, but he would not have his brother threatening the life of the woman that helped him see the light.

"Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Loki finished. No longer willing to stay his hand, Thor made the decision to fight. If this was what his brother, so desperately wanted, then so be it. Clearly he had taken leave of his good senses, that only left Thor with one solution. Beating some sense into his brother, until he snapped out of his insanity and saw reason again...at least Thor hoped that by the end of the fight that the stranger would disappear and his _true_ brother would reappear again.


End file.
